ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Starlight Zone
Starlight Zone is the 14th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Nightwing ** Starfire ** Beast Boy ** Terra (also a member of the Knights of Rao) Supporting Characters * Justice League ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan (also a member of the Green Lantern Corps) ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Geo-Force ** Supergirl * Batgirl / Barbara Gordon * Knights of Rao ** Toymaster ** Blue Lantern ** Indigo Lantern * Green Lantern Corps ** John Stewart ** Lana Lang ** The Emerald / Dionne Stewart (also a member of the Knights of Rao) ** Tomar-Re ** Boodikka ** Kilowog Villains * Slade * Anti-Monitor (single appearance) (death) ** Manhunters * Sinestro Corps ** Sinestro ** Amon-Sur ** Arkillo ** Parallax (as a illusion only) * Red Lantern Corps ** Atrocitus ** Dex-Starr ** Bleez ** Skallox ** Zilius Zox * Kitten * Fang Other Characters * Guardians of the Universe ** Ganthet ** Sayd ** Ranakar * Commissioner James Gordon (cameo) Summary The Titans (allied with Geo-Force, Supergirl and Barbara Gordon (on her alter-ego of Batgirl)) work with the Green Lantern Corps (Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Lana Lang, Dionne Stewart, Boodikka, Tomar-Re and Kilowog) and Star Sapphire to stop the destructive rampage of the Sinestro Corps and the Red Lantern Corps, who arrive on Earth after Kitten and Fang unintentionally steal a bag containing their reverse Power Rings. However, the heroes end up counting on the Rogue Lanterns' aid when Slade (who is the true suspect who stole the rings) secretly uses an unknown alien artifact to summon the Manhunters to attack them. Plot Terra is giving her trainees, the Knights of Rao (Toymaster, Blue Lantern and Indigo Lantern) a tour in the Titans Tower, where they meet Starfire and Beast Boy, who offer a gentle training for them. Meanwhile, in the restaurant of Ferris Aircraft, Nightwing and Barbara are enjoying a double-date with Geo-Force and his sweetheart, who happens to be Superman's cousin Supergirl. Their dinner is interrupted however, when Kitten and Fang steal a bag containing what they believe to be gems and money and the four (with Barbara changing to the mantle of Batgirl) set out to chase them. A fight issues in the streets between the two couples and the two criminals until the bag is ripped off and is revealed to contain neither money nor gems, but Rings. Supergirl quickly recognizes the Rings and accuses Kitten and Fang for "getting an entire planet in fearful and raging trouble". This is proven correct because the rings belong to the Yellow and Red Lantern Corps, led by two of Green Lantern Corps' most hated adversaries: Sinestro and Atrocitus. The two villains arrive and, accusing both the four heroes and the vile couple for stealing their rings, attack and challenge them. The young couples are joined by Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire and the Knights of Rao as well as Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) and the two evil Lanterns are defeated and forced to retreat. The fight is secretly observed by Slade, who claims that this is just the beginning. As Green Lantern and Star Sapphire pay the Titans a visit in their Tower, Nightwing and Batgirl interrogate the apprehended Kitten and Fang about where they found the Rings. Kitten refuses to answer until Batgirl makes a silent but sinister persuasion, forcing her to change her mind. Sinestro and Atrocitus arrive on Earth once again, and this time, with their respective Corps (consisting of Arkillo, Amon Sur, Bleez, Dex-Starr, Skallox and Zilius Zox). The rogue Lanterns begin to wreak havoc until the Titans and their allies rush in and battle them. Just then, Slade, watching the battle from the distance, uses an unknown alien device combined by a Motherbox Luthor kept on Lexcorp and uses it to summon Manhunters, alien robots programmed to eliminate organic beings with emotions, and their Alpha, the Anti-Monitor, to prolong the chaos. Both heroes and villains find themselves no other options but to work together. As the battle begins, Terra and Indigo Lantern escort civilians to safety while the others keep the Manhunters occupied and Jordan and Starfire battle the Anti-Monitor. The heroes are joined in the fight by Jordan's fellow members of the Green Lantern Corps (John Stewart, Lana Lang, Dionne Stewart, Tomar-Re, Boodikka and Kilowog), who also collaborate in taking out the robots. Knowing that the robots target organic beings with emotions, Batgirl comes up with the plan to use an emotion-enhanced device as a beacon to destroy the Anti-Monitor. Supergirl uses her Crystallokinetic abilities to forge a crystal as the emotion container and Stewart, Carol, Amber, Sinestro and Dex-Starr power it up with their rings' energies. Starfire manages to impale the Anti-Monitor with the crystal, causing the Manhunters to turn against their Alpha and destroy him (and themselves). The Sinestro Corps and Red Lanterns reclaim their rings, but are still clueless of who truly stole them. Jordan and Stewart offer them help in finding the thief, but they refuse and leave. Slade is shown speaking with his secret ally (a mysterious figure in black and crimson robes) and gives him a piece of the Manhunters' tech. The secret ally then announces that his real plan begins now. Back in the Titans Tower, Jordan, Lana and Stewart speak with the Guardians, who are likewise unsure of who really stole the Rogue Lanterns' rings and tricked them into attacking Earth, to which Nightwing is silently sure it was Slade. Collin and Amber, having accepted Starfire and Beast Boy's offer, begin their training with the Titans as the Green Lanterns and Carol watch in joy. Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Ron Perlman as Slade * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Tara Strong as Supergirl, Kitten * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Troy Baker as Sinestro, Manhunters * Jess Harnell as Kilowog * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart * Kimberly Brooks as Dionne Stewart * Jennifer Hale as Lana Lang * Vanessa Marshall as Boodikka * Eric Bauza as Toymaster * Colleen Villard as Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang, Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Tom Kenny as Tomar-Re * Richard Epcar as Ganthet * Trevor Devall as Zilius Zox * J. B. Blanc as Atrocitus, Amon-Sur * Robin Atkin Downes as Arkillo, Anti-Monitor * Nika Futterman as Bleez * Will Friedle as Fang * Corey Burton as Slade's secret ally Trivia * Cyborg and Raven do not appear in this episode. * The title of the episode is a reference of a stage in the 1991 classic Sonic the Hedgehog Mega Drive video game. * At the moment when she interrogates Kitten, who refuses to tell where she and Fang stole the Yellow and Red Lantern rings, Batgirl makes a silent but sinister persuasion which forces Kitten to change her mind. This moment is similar to the Justice League episodes "The Enemy Below" and "Maid of Honor", on which Batman does the same to Deadshot and one of Vandal Savage's spawns. References Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Green Lantern Category:Episodes Category:Supergirl